


painting love

by softsuns



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girls Liking Girls, I love this ship, and nayeon, and now mina, artist!dahyun, ballerina!mina, but anyways, dahyun is kinda sad all the time :(, i love it, i love this, it's been sitting in my drafts for a while.., lesbian dahyun too, maybe an ot4, okay so, this is basically dahyun with a baby crush on sana, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: dahyun sees a girl who's a little too pretty at the museum.





	painting love

“Where are you going?” Is the first thing Dahyun hears when she walks in the kitchen. The voice is from her stepsister, who’s brewing black coffee dressed in her school uniform. Nayeon’s so pretty that makes her nervous. Her long black hair is in a high ponytail and she has a curious expression on her face. Nayeon’s father is scrambling eggs and Dahyun’s mother is helping him with a smile on her face. All Dahyun knows is that she sticks out like a swore thumb. A closeted lesbian with bright orange hair that’s always a little too messy.

Dahyun wants to say that she’s going nowhere, but she’s not in her school uniform. She’s instead wearing a yellow turtleneck with a big brown coat draped over her shoulders. She’s even wearing makeup. Her drawing pad was shoved over her arm too. Dahyun doesn’t give her a second glance, making her way to the fridge.

“Out.” Is the only thing she says, reaching for a glass of orange juice. She had drank her medicine already and she was ready to burst out of her house.

“Out where?” Nayeon presses on and Dahyun only sighs. It’s not that they had a bad relationship, they were quite close. But Dahyun had realized she had feelings for the other and she was trying her best to remove herself from the situation. Plus, her head wasn’t in a good place. She wants to go to the museum, draw her short life away and just relax. She wants to forget about Nayeon. All about her.

The two girls met a few months back, they met at her mother’s wedding and Dahyun crushed on her instantly. That’s why she’s been hesitant when interacting with her lately.

“To the museum,” She says after swallowing the gulp. Nayeon raises her eyebrows at her words but she doesn’t press too much. She only hums.

“Don’t you have school today?” Dahyun’s mother asks and the truth is, she does. But she’s just not up for it today.

“No, free day. Do you want me to drive you to the museum?” Nayeon inquires and the orange haired girl shakes her head. She finishes the drink, putting the cup on the counter and she’s almost out the door without a goodbye.

“Where’s my kiss?” Dahyun’s mother asks and the teenager smiles smally, kissing her cheek.

"Bye mom."

Dahyun notices how it’s snowing when she’s outside. She sees the teenagers drag her feet in their uniforms and she’s thankful that she skipped. She constantly skips class, lying about being sick when she’s really strolling around town with frozen coffee in her hands. As she’s walking, her phone starts ringing and she doesn’t need to think twice because she knows it’s her best friend.

“Hello?” The girl greets,

“Dahyunie, are you coming to school today?” Minatozaki Sana’s voice pipes up and her heart flutters. Her best friend is really cute. A little too cute. She should like her instead of Nayeon. (Oh how she wishes.)

“No, I’m on my way to the museum. I want to draw a little.” Dahyun speaks out, wanting to reach the museum a little bit faster. She knows Sana is slightly disappointed, Sana cares about her grades more than she does and she feels sad.

“How do you feel today?” She can hear chatter in the background.

“I’m a bit tired, emotional wise.”

Sana knows Dahyun likes to shove her feelings into drawing, so she doesn’t question anything more. “I love you, Dahyunie.”

“I love you more, Sana.”

Dahyun reaches the museum about a hour later and her bus ride was only peaceful because of her bright pink headphones. She’s running on no inspiration and it gives her a migraine. She hates it.

But when she walks in her home, she instantly feels better.

She greets the usual guard and she’s pulling her drawing pad out of it’s sitting spot. She’s not sure what she’s expecting, but she sits in front of the big blue painting. It’s about the stars in the sky but she’s drawing whales, whales that are swimming together and she’s feeling the satisfaction. This is what she wants. She wants to draw and feel happy. It’s like instantly, it’s a connection. She's happy right now.

She looks up at the painting, wanting to grab more inspiration when the painting is blocked. But the painting is blocked by this absolutely stunning girl,

She looks up at the painting, wanting to grab more inspiration when the painting is blocked. But the painting is blocked by this absolutely stunning girl,

Whoever this girl was, she was prettier than the painting. She was wearing star earrings, a bright orange crop top and a peach colored skirt. She’s facing the painting but her shoulder length hair is probably the prettiest thing she’s ever seen. Dahyun’s caught amiss and before she knows it, she’s flipping the page, and drawing the outline of her skirt. Her eyes flicker from the sheet of paper and her, she’s trying to ace every curve she can see.

Her heart is ringing in her ears, a whole rush of adrenaline in her whole body and she hasn’t felt like this in a really long while. It’s only been thirty minutes since she’s arrived and she’s off her rocket. It’s because of a girl. A girl at a museum. She’s flustered, slightly shy, she’s spent more time with acrylic paint than anything else.

“Oh?” She hears somebody whisper and when she looks up, her muse is staring straight at her. The stranger has moles, soft pastel pink lips and honest brown eyes. She’s so pretty that Dahyun grows absolutely flustered. No words could leave Dahyun’s mouth. She was caught.

“You drew me?” She asks and her voice is like honey.

Dahyun licks her dry lips, “I-I did. I’m sorry if it creeps you out.”

She gives her a bright smile and Dahyun’s heart races. God, she feels like she’s going to pass out. “No, no. It’s okay. I like it… it’s not creepy at all. I’m going to keep looking at the paintings and when you’re done, let me know. I want to see.”

Dahyun only nods.

"I'm Mina."

"Dahyun."

Mina walks towards more paintings, it’s so obvious that the girl did ballet. Her figure was poised and the way she stood was absolutely beautiful. At times Dahyun had to hold herself together because Mina would turn around with a smile on her face and she was too beautiful to be true. Dahyun thinks she’d look cute with bangs.

“Mina.” Dahyun whispers after what seems like forever. Her name sounds so pretty.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to see?”

“Of course,” Mina says and Dahyun’s ear catches her excitement. She’s beyond adorable. She watches as she rushes towards her and she’s so cute. She’s really cute. She can’t wait till Sana calls her so she can gush. The orange haired girl turns her pad around and looks up. She watches out her brown eyes sparkle and how her lip curls. She can see the glitter of her eye shadow and she’s so close that she’s so charmed.

“It’s so beautiful! I’ve never been drawn before,”

  
“I don’t see why. You’re perfect drawing material. You’re absolutely gorgeous and you have a nice figure! Oh god, I sound like a guy.” Dahyun nervously laughs and Mina only blinks. Great, her words got the best of her.

“You think i’m pretty, Dahyunie?” Mina asks and the nickname slides off her tongue perfectly. What’s with pretty girls and calling her Dahyunie? It sounds like God’s creation.

“Yes. I do.”

Mina leans closer, staring straight at her and she confesses, “I think you’re pretty cute too.”

Dahyun has a hard time swallowing what she just said.

The brunette takes how flustered she is and she giggles, “Dahyun, how about a coffee?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
